battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: Black Butterfly
Battlefield: Black Butterfly is an episodic first-person shooter game developed by EA Dice and Dontnod Entertainment after Dontnod Entertainment got permission to from Capcom to make the game with Dice and published by Electronic Arts. It was revealed on September 16th, 2019 and is set to be released on January 1st, 2022. Singleplayer Plot The first chapter of the main story is set in an Alternate 2013, where the player assumes control of Parker - whose name, gender, and rank are all decided by the player. Parker joins a Private Military Company called Black Butterfly after being framed for killing civilians and court-martialed. During the first chapter, Parker and his/her squadmates along with other characters can be killed at any point via the player's actions or inactions. How a character dies affects the Squad's perception of the deceased character and the character that caused the death The second chapter of the main story will either include Parker (if still alive) or one of his/her squadmates. Like the first chapter; a character or two can die due to the player's actions or inactions. The same instances and conditions continue for all other chapters. They're 6 chapters each with 72 hours of gameplay each. In the first two chapters - the player primarily controls a member of the Black Butterfly while in Chapter 3 - controls multiple characters from different countries of the Coalition of Nations. The game includes similar destruction physics to Battlefield V and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, however, any excessive destruction caused by the play can cause unforeseeable events. The player is capable of choosing their own approach to each mission whether to follow the objectives in the set way or follow them their own way. The main premises of the game is in an Alternate 2000s and 2010s where Iceland has become a Fascist state and has become the second-largest military force on the planet. Using his superior forces Iceland has successfully annexed the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, and Greenland resulting in Australia, Canada, and New Zealand cutting ties with the UK and declaring their neutrality. Chapters ;Chapter 1: Black Butterfly Sometime in an Alternate December 31st, 2013 - Parker is framed by New Zealand General Andrew Williamson for the killing of civilians resulting in his/her arrest and court-martial from the New Zealand Armed Forces. He/she is later recruited by Black Butterfly believing in his/her innocence and offers to help prove it. Parker and a small squad are sent to an Iceland-occupied Finland to support the Finnish forces against the Icelandic forces. The final missions take place in New Zealand as Parker or a player is able to prove Parker's innocence allowing Parker to be reinstated, however, if Parker is alive he/she will survive. This chapters dates span from December 31st, 2013 - March 28th, 2014 with the primary settings being Finland, Norway, and Sweden. ;Chapter 2: Canadian Assault This chapter starts in an Alternate April 25th, 2014 - Four weeks of after the Battle of Helsinki. After weakening Iceland's resolve in the Finnish, Swedish, and Norwegian Campaigns - Black Butterfly learns of Invasion of the Labrador Peninsula and sends their forces to Nain to meet with the Canadia Armed Forces. This chapter spans from April 25th to July 21st, 2014 with the primary setting being in the Labrador Peninsula. ;Chapter 3: World War III This chapter starts on July 21st, 2014 with the official recognition of World War III by Canada and European forces. Canada urges an intervention from the US - but they are maintaining a Neutral stance as they first did during the first two World Wars. Canada forms the Coalition of Nations aligning with Australia, New Zealand, Finland, Sweden, Norway, and the British resistance. Portugal's Nationalist parties are reported to have won their votes and enter the war as an ally of Iceland forming the Atlantic Initiative. Black Butterfly sends their forces to the Spanish-Portuguese Border as the player first takes control of Sergeant Flynn of the New Zealand Army as they invade Faro alongside a small detachment of Australian soldiers. Black Butterfly learn of Icelandic Aerial Squadrons dropping troops into Northern Switzerland and gain permission to support them. The player takes control of a New Zealand player character, Parker or a member of Black Butterfly, a Swedish soldier, a British resistance soldier, and a French soldier The span of this chapter is July 21st to August 21st, 2014. ;Chapter 4: Memorial Black Butterfly will be called back to New Zealand where they'll mourn their fallen, however, during their memorial - New Zealand will learn of Ethiopia being turned and joining the Atlantic Initiative despite not being an Atlantic country as they use Icelandic equipment to send their Paratroopers into New Zealand. The span of this chapter is August 29th to September 10th, 2014 with the only location being the Norht Island of New Zealand ;Chapter 5: Downunder The span of this chapter is September 15th to November 1st, 2014 with the only location being Queensland, Australia ;Chapter 6: Invasion The span of this chapter is November 1st to December 31st, 2014 with the only location being Ethiopia. Multiplayer Multiplayer is set in the major locations of Campaign with a more expansive combat zone. All multiplayer modes return with the exception of Battle Royale mode as it is replaced by Endless Free-All Mode.